PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 49: Finding Each Other
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Franklin start developing feelings for Marcie, and she starts developing feelings for him. They have always got along and even danced together before they started dating Hans and Melanie. Lucy and Schroeder meets another kid who is a musical prodigy. Though he has an ego the size of Alaska.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 49: Finding Each Other

**CHAPTER 1: FIGHTING THE FEELINGS**

Sometime after their big date on Valentine's Day, Marcie and Franklin were thinking about each other often. When they were in a class together they would stare at each other and smile. At the same time they were still thinking about Hans and Melanie, but knew they would want them to move on and find someone else, in case they never return, especially in Hans's case. But now developing feelings were hitting both of them like a freight train.

One day after school, Peppermint Patty and Marcie were walking towards Marcie's place. Patty was going to spend the night again as her father was working late again. His girlfriend Colleen, was also working late at her job, but her two daughters would stay with their grandparents. As they walked, Patty noticed a dream-like look on Marcie's face.

"Uh, penny for your thoughts, Marcie?" she asked.

"Oh sorry, sir," said Marcie, snapping out of her trance. "Just had a lot on my mind."

"It wouldn't have to do with your Valentine's date with Franklin, would it?"

"It's that obvious?"

"Like Chuck getting struck out by me during a baseball game."

"I can't get him off my mind, sir. During our date, he was the perfect gentleman. I could see why Melanie cared for him. Plus he's smart like Hans was, and could hold a good conversation."

"Well Franklin was always pretty well-rounded. And he is a great guy. Who can blame you for falling for him?"

"I just wonder if he feels the same way."

"Have you thought about asking him?"

"I have, sir. I just can't seem to find the right words to say to him."

"Just talk to him, Marcie. What have you got to lose?" And the girls had made it to Marcie's house. Inside they would study, but Marcie was also thinking about Franklin and what to say to him the next time they saw each other.

At that same time, Franklin was with Charlie Brown and Linus at Joe's Café for a bite to eat before heading home. Franklin looked like he was a world away. The other two boys took notice.

"Uh, Franklin?" Linus began.

"Uh, oh, hey!" said Franklin, snapping out of his stupor.

"Everything copasetic?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, guys," said Franklin. "I just was thinking."

"About Marcie?" said Linus, raising an eyebrow.

"That obvious, huh?" Franklin responded.

"Like Lucy when she used to pull that football gag on me," said Charlie Brown. "We were wondering what was going on with you two."

"Well, as you know, I've been a mess after Melanie left," Franklin began. "And Marcie was still reeling from Hans moving back to Germany. And when we went out on Valentine's Day, it was like we found each other, though we already knew each other."

"It sounds like you're developing feelings for Marcie, Franklin," said Linus.

"Yeah, maybe I am," said Franklin. And the boys continued to eat their meal before leaving. Charlie Brown and Frieda had a study date, as did Linus and Eudora. Franklin was going to go home and think about what he was going to say to Marcie when he saw her next.

**NEXT CHAPTER: PRIMA DONALD**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: EGO TRIPPING**

Schroeder and Lucy were in the music room. They were about to meet a new student who came to Sparkyville only the day before. Schroeder had heard that this kid was a prodigy violin player and was hoping that they would collaborate on some classical stuff. Lucy was there because she wanted to meet this new kid, as well.

"I wonder what kind of personality this kid has," said Schroeder.

"They may be a nice kid," Lucy responded. "They're new here, so they must be nervous." A moment later, a red-headed boy with a ton of freckles on his face (even more than Peppermint Patty) carrying a violin case, walked in.

"This must be the kid," said Lucy to Schroeder, who proceeded to greet the kid.

"Hi," Schroeder began. "My name is Schroeder. I am a musician, as well."

"Cole Preston," said the boy. "Violinist extraordinaire."

"Nice to meet you, Cole," said Schroeder, who offered his hand to shake.

"Of course it is," said a pompous Cole, who didn't even attempt to shake Schroeder's hand, instead walking up to the piano and opening up his violin case.

"Uh, this is my girlfriend, Lucy Van Pelt," Schroeder continued.

"Hello, Cole," said Lucy. Cole just looked at her briefly and turned back to his violin. Lucy's anger started to rise. Schroeder took notice.

"Calm down, Lucy," he said, trying to calm his girlfriend. "I know he seems like a…"

"A complete egomaniac?!" said an angry Lucy.

"Well, that, too," said Schroeder. "I was going to say a bit much to deal with."

"That goes without saying," Lucy said through gritted teeth. "If he doesn't wise up, he's looking for a fat lip!"

"Well shall we get started on our duet, Chowder?" asked Cole.

"That's Schroeder," corrected the young pianist.

"Psst. Whatever!" Schroeder had to restrain Lucy from killing the arrogant kid, but she relented, only for her boyfriend. And he and Cole started rehearsing their duet. It had went smoothly and they did play well together. Schroeder just hoped that Cole would get his attitude in check before someone would check it for him, namely Lucy.

Meanwhile, Franklin was walking the halls of the school. He saw Marcie at her locker grabbing books out for her next class. He stood back and looked at her. He was getting feelings for her. He found himself thinking about Melanie less than he was before. Unbeknownst to him was that Marcie was also falling for him, and was finally moving on from Hans. As he watched her meet up with Peppermint Patty and Claudia, he thought to himself, "I need to tell her how I feel. If I don't do it now, I'll never do it." And he went to his next class.

Later, Lucy was still fuming over the arrogant Cole Preston and his overblown ego. At lunch she was ranting about it with Cobra, Rattler, and Frieda.

"This guy was a 14 karat jerk!" Lucy fumed. "How could one guy have that big of an ego?!"

"Sounds to me like he's a male version of what Francessa Fabulous used to be," said Frieda.

"Francessa was down to earth compared to this pompous blockhead!" ranted Lucy. At that moment, Charlie Brown walked in.

"Hey, girls," said Charlie Brown.

"Hey, CB," said Rattler.

"Hi, sweetie," said Frieda, who then kissed her boyfriend as he sat down next to her.

"What's with Lucy?" asked Charlie Brown.

"That new student got to her," said Cobra.

"You mean that Cole guy?" said Charlie Brown. "I heard he was a bit high on himself."

"Understatement of the Millennium, Charlie Brown," groaned Lucy. "You should have seen how he disrespected Schroeder by purposely mispronouncing his name and virtually ignoring me by not even acknowledging my presence."

"This guy sounds like a complete nerd," said Rattler.

"To call that pompous jerk a 'nerd' would be an insults to nerds!" noted Lucy. And the kids continued to eat their lunch as Lucy continued to rant about Cole.

**NEXT CHAPTER: FRANKLIN SEEKS ADVICE**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: TIPS**

Franklin walked over to Peppermint Patty's house after school. He was hoping Marcie wasn't there because it was HER that he needed to talk to Patty about. He wanted to tell her how he felt and he wondered how to go about it. Luckily when he knocked on the door and she answered, Marcie was nowhere in sight. Franco, and Patty's father's girlfriend's kids Yasmine and Polly were the only other people there.

"Hey, Franklin," greeted Patty. "What brings you by?"

"Needed to talk to someone," said Franklin.

"About Marcie?" Patty raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"Trust me, Franklin, when it comes to my best friend, I know. Besides, you've been on her mind, as well. Come on in. We're just having snacks." And Franklin walked in and greeted Franco and met Yasmine and Polly.

"These must be your dad's girlfriend's kids you told me about," Franklin noted.

"Yeah," said Patty. "The oldest is Yasmine, and the youngest is Polly. Girls, this is my friend, Franklin."

"Nice to meet you," said Yasmine, shaking Franklin's hand. "Don't try to greet Polly. She's shy and is prone to crying."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Franklin.

"So, what's on your mind, Franklin?" asked Patty.

"Well, as you know, Marcie and I went out on Valentine's Day," Franklin began. "We had fun together, despite her losing Hans and I losing Melanie. Ever since that day, all I can think about is how wonderful Marcie is. I knew she was a great girl being friends with her all these years and such, but now I feel like I'm developing genuine feelings for her."

"Like I said, Franklin, she's feeling the same way about you," Patty responded. "Maybe you should tell her what you're telling me."

"What do I say to her?" asked Franklin.

"Speak from heart, mein freund," Franco chimed in. "Let her know how you feel. She will understand. Du hast nichts zu verlieren."

"Wha?" said a confused Franklin.

"He said 'You have nothing to lose', Franklin," said Patty. "And he's right. Just tell her how you feel. I told Marcie the same thing. Both of you need to see each other and let your feelings known." Franklin listened to what his friends had to say and he knew they were right. After thanking them and having a bite to eat, he left to think about what he was going to say.

Elsewhere in Sparkyville, Marcie was at the park walking around gathering her thoughts. Franklin wasn't far from her mind, either. She was starting to develop feelings for him like he was for her. She, too, thought about what she was going to say to him.

_You've been on my mind_

_I can't do anything, can't go anywhere_

_Everywhere I go, you're there_

_You've been on my mind_

_And everyone I know, everywhere I go_

_Sees a change in my life, it shows_

_Like the shadow of a memory_

_Oh, running in circles like a melody_

_Hey, you just can't stop it; once you're here inside, yeah_

_You've been on my mind_

_Hey, you've been on my mind_

_Hey, you've been on my mind, and in my heart…_

_You've been on my mind_

_And every day I wake, every step I take_

_Sees a change in my life you make_

_I hope you'll find_

_That I'm a part of you, like you're a part of me_

_That's the way that I want it to be_

_All the sky lights up when the sun goes down_

_And the streets light up every night in town_

_Hey, you light my life from the very start_

_And you've been on my mind_

_Hey, you've been on my mind_

_Oh yeah, you've been on my mind_

_Hey, I just can't stop it; once you're here inside_

_And you've been on my mind_

_Oh, you've been on my mind_

_Oh yeah, you've been on my mind, and in my heart…_

**NEXT CHAPTER: HOW TO DEFLATE AN EGO**

"**You've Been On My Mind"** written by Shelby Flint


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: NOT QUITE THE G.O.A.T., BUT **_**THE**_** GOAT!**

When it came time for Schroeder and Cole to perform at their recital a few days later, Cole was as arrogant and snobby as ever. He could have put Violet to shame with his snobbish attitude. Lucy was ready to find some excuse to deck the creep; she held back only for Schroeder's sake. But when it was time to perform, both boys were professional about it, at least as professional as preteens could be.

Things went smoothly, at first, but then Cole's violin started making squeaking noises. Schroeder looked up from the piano to see what was the problem.

"Cole!" he whispered loudly. "What in the world is going on?!"

"I don't know!" Cole whispered back, looking worried. "My violin was fine before now." Cole got control of the squeaking for a bit and things went on without a hitch for the moment. All of the sudden, one of Cole's strings snapped and hit him in the cheek.

"OW!" Everyone gasped at the scene. A little blood where the string struck Cole started to trickle down his cheek. Schroeder went into action.

"Uh, we will resume once we get things straighten out," he announced to the folks watching. He went over to Cole. "Are you all right?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALL RIGHT?!" Cole yelled out of nowhere. "MY DOGGONE STRING BREAKS DURING A BIG PERFORMANCE FOR ME, I'M STUCK WITH A CUT-RATE PIANIST LIKE YOURSELF WHO HAS A LOUDMOUTHED SHREW FOR A GIRLFRIEND, AND I…"

Before Cole could finish his train of thought, a fist landed across his face. He looked up to see a red-in-the face Lucy standing over him. "I can forgive what you called me, BARELY!" she sneered. "BUT I WILL NOT HAVE YOU PUTTING DOWN MY MAN AFTER HE HELPED YOU WITH THIS STUPID RECITAL! HE HAS MORE TALENT IN HIS LITTLE FINGER THAN YOU DO IN YOUR ENTIRE BEING! AND YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT A STUCK UP, WORTHLESS, CRYBABY, WHINY LITTLE BLOCKHEAD, AND I WON'T KEEP QUIET ABOUT IT NO LONGER! YOU, COLE PRESTON, HAVE NO STINKING TALENT AT ALL! YOU ARE JUST AN EGOMANIAC THAT NO ONE LIKES! YOU ARE SO HIGH ON YOURSELF THAT YOU DON'T EVEN SEE THAT! TODAY, YOU'VE SINGLE-HANDEDLY TOOK THE TITLE OF 'THE GOAT' AWAY FROM CHARLIE BROWN, BECAUSE NOW, DESPITE YOUR DELUSIONS, YOU ARE NOT THE G.O.A.T., BUT THE GOAT!"

Everyone at the recital was in shock at what had transpired. Schroeder was beside himself. He looked at his girlfriend, panting from her outburst and decking Cole in the face. He turned his attention to Cole, who was still on the ground, looking shell-shocked. For once, he had nothing to say. He laid quiet.

Finally, breaking the silence, Lucy said to Schroeder, "C'mon, babe. Let's go to Joe's for a bite to eat. Sorry folks, show's over." And Lucy and a reluctant Schroeder left for Joe's Café. The folks watching the recital soon followed, leaving an indignant Cole by himself.

Later at Joe's, word was getting around about what Lucy did to Cole. Cobra and Rattler wanted details, Linus shook his head thinking to himself "Typical Lucy", the rest of the kids was worried about any repercussions from Lucy's actions.

"You better hope you don't get suspended or detention," warned Eudora.

"The school frowns upon violence, even if it was warranted," added Charlie Brown.

"I'll deal with the consequences when they come," said Lucy, now calmed down. "In the meantime, you've should have seen that blockhead Cole! For once in his life after I let him have it, he shut that big pie-hole of his up!"

"Man, Mamba, this is why we originally recruited you for the Serpents," said Cobra. "We knew you were tough and no-nonsense."

"I just wished you'd save ME a piece of that clown," added Rattler.

"Maybe next time, Rattler," said Lucy.

"If there IS a next time," retorted Schroeder. "I just hope I don't get in trouble, either."

"You have nothing to worry about, Schroeder," assured Lucy. "I'm the one who punched Cole. If anyone is getting in trouble, it'll probably be me. And it was worth it for defending you."

"We will hope for the best, Lucy," said Frieda.

"That's all I ask," Lucy replied. And the kids continued to eat their food before leaving.

**NEXT CHAPTER: FRANKLIN AND MARCIE TALKS**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: LOVE SPRINGS ETERNAL**

Later that night, Franklin and Marcie were sitting on her stoop in front of her house. They both had a lot on their minds and both wanted to share their feelings. Marcie fidgeted around a bit out of nervousness, and Franklin drummed on his thighs. Finally he broke the silence.

"Marcie," he began, "ever since Valentine's Day, I couldn't get you off my mind. I never thought I'd get over Melanie leaving, almost as much as you losing Hans, but ever since our date, I've been getting these feelings."

"You too?" asked Marcie. "I've been feeling the same way about you, Franklin. Sure, I was distraught over Hans leaving, but since our date, you showed me you could be a real gentleman, as well. And you're pretty smart, too."

"Thanks. Anyway, What I wanted to say to you is that I may be falling in love with you."

"I'm feeling the same way, Franklin. I never thought I'd ever get over Hans, but even though we've known each other for a while, I never thought I'd feel this way about you."

"Well we came close when we shared that dance at Camp Remote that one time.*."

"I actually remember that."

"Marcie?"

"Yes, Franklin?"

"Is it all right if… ...I kiss you?"

"I thought you'd never ask." And Marcie and Franklin shared a long kiss. It felt good to both of them. Waves of love filled their bodies and once they parted they looked in each other's eyes for a while.

"So, does that make us, you know," said Franklin.

"I think it does," Marcie replied.

"You want to go to the movies this weekend?" asked Franklin.

"I'd love to," said Marcie. "Well I'd better get back in before mom and dad wonder if I left to join the Air Force."

"The Air Force?" said a confused Franklin.

"Never mind." And Marcie began to head back in. "Oh Franklin."

"Yeah?"

"you can kiss me goodnight if you want." And Franklin smiled and obliged. They hugged each other while they kissed. Once letting up, Marcie said to him, "I love you, Franklin Armstrong."

"I love you too, Marcie Carlin." And Marcie went inside her house, while Franklin made his way back to his house. Both of them now a couple. And as Marcie got ready for bed, she thought about Franklin and how nice of a kisser he was. She would dream of him often, as he would of her.

Franklin was walking back to his house when he ran into Roy, also heading home from Joe's.

"Hey Franklin," he greeted. "You look happy.

"I am happy, Roy," said Franklin. "Marcie and I are now dating and in love."

"Wow, that's great, man. I was wondering if you and her would get over your lost loves."

"Well I think we both needed each other and with Melanie out of my life and Hans out of hers, it was inevitable we'd get together. And she's a wonderful girl."

"I think I see why my cousin Floyd was enamored with her, looking at you. Well, I better get home. Goodnight, Franklin. And congrats, man."

"Thanks, Roy. See you at school tomorrow." And Franklin went home to dream about Marcie and what it would be like to be her boyfriend.

**THE BEGINNING**

(*) See _Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown_

* * *

_BIG NEWS:_ Next time on _PEANUTS: The Next Chapter_, we hit the landmark 50th Episode with "Revenge of the Red Baron", a special episode starring Snoopy as he does battle once again with the Red Baron. Plus this episode will see the _Next Chapter_ debut of Fifi from _The Peanuts Movie_. So keep a look out for the 50th Episode coming soon!

~HPDrummerman~


End file.
